


Pay No Attention to the Babbling

by Rjslpets



Series: Family Is What You Need After a War [2]
Category: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Has No Idea What Is Going On, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew makes perfect baked goods and ignores Tony's complaints</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay No Attention to the Babbling

**Author's Note:**

> So I am apparently doing a series of drabbles here. I am planning Jarvis meets Vision and Mama Rhodes takes over. If you like, please let me know about anything else you want to see in this universe.
> 
> I am going to do a few scenes in the Avenging Omega universe as well.

The kitchen was not up to his standards.  The supplies were adequate and the coffee maker was beyond anything he had ever seen, but everything else was…inadequate. It was an electric range to begin with which was completely useless for any serious cooking; although he did like electric for baking.  The cooking implements were also very lacking. He sighed and continued to make a list for the electronic voice in the ceiling. He actually enjoyed her Irish lilt and it was a relief not have another familiar British voice speaking from another source. He placed the scones on the tea tray, along with the carafe of coffee and the tea pot. They were perfect and he smiled at this testament to his baking ability, even with an inferior oven. He eyed the tray, listing the contents to make sure that it was perfect. It did have to pass a very high standard when he brought it up to Mister Stark’s room. Satisfied by his preparations, he picked up the tray and ascended to the penthouse.

As he exited the elevator into the living room of Mr. Stark’s suite, he could hear an argument going on in the bedroom. Actually, he was not sure that you could call it an argument if only one side was upset. He was not surprised to hear the discussion; variations on the same themes had been a constant refrain over the last three days since he had arrived at the tower.

“This is ridiculous! I can’t stay in bed; I have far too much to do!” Mr. Stark’s voice was furious and yet resigned. As he should be, considering he had had the same argument everyday with Jarvis and then with Mrs. Rhodes and then with Lt. Col. Rhodes and finally with Ms. Potts. At least, Andrew reflected, he was exercising his lungs; he supposed the yelling would substitute for the deep breathing exercises that the doctors had recommended. Andrew entered the room silently as behooves a superior servant. So, he observed, it was the Vision that was attempting to keep the stubborn man in his bed. The android would need some assistance; he did not possess the moral authority of Ms. Potts, Mrs. Rhodes or Jarvis, or the older brother attitude of Lt. Col. Rhodes. Andrew placed the tray on the bedside table. “Mr. Stark, the doctor has been clear that you need to remain lying down for at least two weeks more to allow your chest to recover sufficiently for surgery. If you insist on continuing to leave the bed, I will summon Mrs. Rhodes to assist you.” Well, that led to complete silence.

“I hate you. Why are you here anyway? You just appeared and what do you do? Wow, fresh scones – you are now my favorite.” The billionaire looked better than he had when Andrew had arrived with his uncle a week ago; he had regained a little weight and the shadows under his eyes had retreated.

Andrew ignored Mr. Stark’s babbling as he arranged the tray’s legs on the bed. He had only been here a short time, but it was more than enough time to realize that he could safely ignore about 85% of what the billionaire said. Especially with the man’s annoyance at being stuck in the bed. Andrew could sympathize, but the facts of the matter could not be ignored; Tony Stark was very ill. His doctors were already planning to replace his sternum (which was apparently artificial) as well as some ribs. His heart was not in the best condition as it was, so rest was a necessity to get him in shape for the operation. Andrew sighed; of course, after the operation, there would be even more rest. As he stood up, he brushed through the many holograms that were shining blue around the bed, proof that the engineer was still working at top pace. The man’s mind was not, after all, the problem at the moment. After checking that the man in the bed had everything he needed, Andrew headed back to continue his quest to ensure that he had everything necessary for his new post.  Although, one of these days, he would need to inform Mr. Stark that he was the new butler.


End file.
